forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rope trick
| school5e = Transmutation | domains5e = | circles5e = | oaths5e = | patrons5e = | traditions5e = | archetypes5e = Gloom Stalker | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | feature4e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | category4e = | skill4e = | refs4e = | school3e = Transmutation | domains3e = | descriptors3e = | level3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = | school2e = Alteration, Dimension Universal (province) Variation | spheres2e = | level2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = | school1e = Alteration | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Rope trick, originally called Undine's rope, was a transmutation spell that used a rope to create an extradimensional hiding place. It was a spell known to be favored by the avatars of the kenku god Quorlinn—in the exceptionally rare case that it used avatars at all. Effects When cast upon a piece of rope, one end of the rope would launch into the air and affix itself to the invisible opening of a created extradimensional place. Creatures could then climb the rope to take shelter within that space. The extradimensional spaces was outside of the usual multiverse of planes. Creatures hiding within were safe from both natural and supernatural detection, including spells, unless those spells could work across planes. Up to eight entities could inhabit the extradimensional space, no matter what their size, provided they could—one at a time—climb the rope, which could support up to eight tons (seven metric tons) of weight. A heavier weight than that would pull the rope free, ending the effects of the spell. Those inside could pull the rope up, making it vanish from the Material Plane as well; however, this could only be done if fewer than eight persons were within. Those inside the extradimensional space could see out of the opening, which was a three-foot-by-five-foot (90×150-cm) rectangular window centered on the rope, but those outside the space could not see in. This window was actually present on the Material Plane, yet it was invisible. A creature able to see invisibility either innately or through magic could see the outline of the window yet could not see within the extradimensional space. As with any extradimensional magic, it was extremely dangerous to attempt to carry another extradimensional space, such as a bag of holding, into the hiding space. The effects of the spell would last at least three hours and much longer than that if cast by a powerful spellcaster. When the spell ended—from termination of its duration, dispelling, or the rope being pulled free—those still inside the extradimensional space would tumble to the ground. The spell did not work in the phlogiston, due to the fact that the substance prevented access to other dimensions. Components The rope used could be anywhere between five and 30 feet (1.5 and 9 meters) long. Besides the rope, casting of this spell required verbal and somatic components and the extract of powdered corn and a twisted circle of parchment, both of which were consumed in the casting process. History This unusual spell was invented by the Netherese arcanist Undine in . Appendix References Category:Transmutation spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Dimension spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Variations Category:Undine's spells Category:Kara-Turan spells